¿doмιngo aвυrrιdo?
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Goenji pasa un domingo aburrido, pero sus padres y tíos irán a la playa. ¿Qué pasara cuando su "primo" Kazemaru y el se queden solos en la casa del peli-parado? ¿Y si ellos son algo más que "primos"? * Yaoi * - Goenji X Kazemaru.


Creó que las 10 pastillas para la gripe que me tome tienen efecto secundario, mi 7º fic eh aquí!

Me inspire gracias al fic de banana-goggles (**Juveline**) y Constance-Sophia (**Hilo rojo**) me eh traumatizado con el Goenji X Kazemaru XD

Este fic se lo dedico a mi compa Rebe-Chan! (Aunque se que esa maricona nunca lo va a leer! Le pasó la página y la pierde ¬¬)

También se lo dedico a banana-goggles: ¡Por fin lo pude poner! ¡Espero les guste! X3

* * *

**¿Domingo aburrido?**

Aburrido, aburrido y más aburrido. Apenas y empezaba el domingo (9:00 AM) y Shuuya Goenji ya está muriendo de aburrimiento. Cabellos parados, de color crema, ojos castaño oscuro, piel tostada y un escultural cuerpo. Estaba desayunando, aburrido, estaba a punto de morder su emparedado cuando su cara es embarrada por este mismo.

- ¡Buenos días Onii-Chan! – Una aguda voz resonó en los oídos del molesto peli-parado.

- Buenos días Yuka… - Mencionó a regañadientes el mayor limpiándose el rostro – Yuka, agradecería que no hagas eso cada que desayuno.

- El hecho que tenga 12 no quiere decir que me vuelva amargada igual que tú. – Cabello castaño, ojos oscuros, una trenza que recogía su cabello y llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura.

- No soy un amargado. – La menor estaba a punto de rechistar pero en eso entraron sus padres, los dos llevaban una extraña sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días! – Gritó eufórica la castaña.

- Chicos, ¡Les tenemos una grandiosa noticia! – Les aviso su madre.

- ¿Yuka ira al psiquiatra? – Bromeo el mayor a lo que se ganó un golpe por parte de su hermana.

- No exactamente Shuuya-Kun… - Su madre con una sonrisa nerviosa – ¡Sus tíos y nosotros iremos a la playa!

- ¡Si! – La castaña estaba saltando de alegría.

- Yo paso. – El peli-parado tomando su vaso con jugo de naranja.

- ¡Mejor, más espacio y más comida para nosotros!

- Yuka-Chan no seas así con tú hermano…

- Muy bien, Yuka ve a empacar tus cosas y Shuuya… Date una ducha que pronto llegan tus tíos. – Les ordeno su padre.

- ¿Los Utsunomiya o los Ichirouta? – Preguntó el peli-crema con un tono de curiosidad.

- Ichirouta. – A Goenji se le formo una sonrisa con un tanto de alegría y perversión.

- Muy bien…

Goenji se ducho rápidamente y se cambió usando ahora una camisa naranja con negro y unos pantalones cortos negros, bajó hasta la sala donde se sentó en uno de los sillones, movía desesperadamente su pie. 15 minutos después tocaron la puerta, el peli-crema corrió a abrir encontrándose con 4 personas.

- Tíos, Edgar… Kazemaru-Kun… - Los saludo a todos, enfatizando el último nombre.

- ¡Hola Shuuya-Kun! – Le saludo la señora Ichirouta con una sonrisa, entraron a la casa y se sentaron en los sillones - ¿Listo para la playa?

- Esto… Lo siento, pero no iré.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? – Preguntó preocupada la señora, Goenji simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros – Estas igual que Kazemaru… - Goenji pudo divisar como el mayor de los dos hermanos picaba al menor con el codo en las costillas, tenía una cara pervertida a lo que el menor se sonrojo un poco y le dio una mirada matadora.

- ¿Tampoco irás? – Le preguntó. Cabello largo y azulino, generalmente lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta, pero así se podía apreciar que el cabello le llegaba hasta un poco más de la cadera, ojos marrones rojizos, el izquierdo cubierto por un gran mechón, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca manga larga y un pantalón café oscuro.

- E-Ehm, pues no… - El tono carmesí que tenía disminuyo y se convirtió en un color rosa pálido, paso algunos mechones sueltos tras su oreja derecha - ¿Crees que Yuka-Chan me pueda prestar una goma para recogerme el cabello?

-Claro, vamos. – Los dos se levantaron y subieron las escaleras, ya arriba Goenji se acerco peligrosamente a Kazemaru topándolo contra la pared con sus manos en su cadera. – Iré a pedirle a Yuka la goma, tú… _Espérame en mi habitación… _- Dándole doble sentido a sus palabras. Kazemaru captó ese sentido y se sonrojo aún más.

- Eres un pervertido.

Cada uno tomo una dirección, Kazemaru a la habitación de Goenji y este a la habitación de Yuka, ya allí suspiro cansado y tocó la puerta.

- Yuka… - La mencionada abre.

- ¿Qué?

- Nuestros tíos están abajo ve a saludar – La menor le saca la lengua – ¿Me prestas una goma para el cabello? – La chica rompe en risas - ¿QUÉ?

- "¿QUÉ?" ¡¿Te harás colitas acaso? – Sigue riendo.

- ¡No! Son para Kazemaru-Kun.

- ¿Ah? ¿Se queda cierto? – Goenji la ve confundido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Todo lo de la sala se puede escuchar querido Onii-Chan…

- Eh…

- Bueno volviendo al tema, dime, ¿Qué podrían hacer dos chicos de 16 **solos**, que son "primos",en una casa? – Jugando con la goma entre sus manos, Goenji se sonrojo.

- ¡Solo dame la tonta goma! – Se la quita y vuelve a su habitación escuchando las risas de su hermana, al llegar cerro la puerta tras de si poniéndole el seguro a la puerta – Si que es una pervertida.

- ¿Eh? – Kazemaru estaba acostado en la cama del peli-crema - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues… - Poniendo la goma en la mesa de noche que estaba pegada a la cama y poniéndose sobre el peli-azul, con sus rodillas a los lados de la cadera del peli-largo y sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

- G-Goenji… Kun… - Casi en un suspiro.

- Por que me preguntó "_¿Qué podrían hacer dos chicos de 16 __**solos**__, que son "primos", en una casa?_" – Repitiendo exactamente las palabras de la castaña, se acerco al cuello del uke y respiro su embriagante aroma - ¿Sabes la respuesta? – Susurró esa pregunto en su oído, para pasar a su jugar con su lengua el lóbulo del Ichirouta, Kazemaru se limitaba a soltar leves suspiros y unos que otro gemido.

- Y-Yo, ah…

- ¡Shuuya-Kun, Kaze-Kun nos vamos ya! – Escucharon gritar desde abajo, solo respondieron con un "Hai", escucharon como se abría la puerta, se cerraba, arrancaban el auto y se iban, dejando un inmenso silencio.

- ¿Entonces…?

- N-No lo se… - Pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello del peli-crema – Dímelo tú Goenji-Sensei…

- Con todo el santo gusto del mundo.

Unieron sus labios en un beso desesperado, desde hace unos meses que se veían… Debían de recuperar el tiempo perdido y ese domingo era perfecto. Sus labios siguieron unidos hasta que necesitaron del aire, sus mejillas eran adornadas por un rojo carmesí, Goenji empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Kazemaru, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos al contacto.

- ¿Sabes? Eres tan adorable y endemoniadamente sexy… - Kazemaru entreabrió los ojos y sonrió de lado.

- Y tú eres un pervertido… Muy sensual. – Desviando la mirada, Goenji tomo su mentón para obligarle a verlo.

- Gracias.

Unió sus labios de nuevo, metiendo sus manos dentro de la camisa del peli-azul, el cual al sentir las manos del oji-oscuro jugando con la suave de su espalda, abrió la boca, Goenji lo aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la cálida cavidad del uke. Sus lenguas empezaron un baile frenético. El peli-parado sacó sus manos y empezó a sacarle la camisa blanca al oji-marrón. Mientras que este desabotonaba la camisa del seme, dejándole el dorso desnudo. Cuando la camisa de Kazemaru yacía en el suelo, Shuuya empezó a besar su cuello haciéndole soltar suspiros ahogados, fue bajando con besos dulces y húmedos (Con una que otra pequeña mordida que daba Goenji), por toda la piel nívea del peli-azul.

(*1) El peli-azul pasó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del oji-oscuro, ante eso sus miembros se rozaron haciendo gemir al peli-azul y suspirar roncamente al peli-crema.

La mañana pasó "muy divertida" para los chicos, luego de unas dos horas los dos estaban en la sala viendo despreocupadamente la televisión, el peli-parado con su brazo por el hombro de Ichirouta y este apoyado en el pecho de Shuuya.

- Te tengo dos buenas noticias… - Haciendo circulitos con su dedo índice en el dorso del seme.

- Dime… - Con voz sensual y curiosa.

- La primera… Mis padres me transferirán a tu escuela… - Cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa. – Probablemente, en tu mismo salón…

- Pero, ¿No vives en Okinawa? – Con un tono confuso.

- Esa es la otra buena noticia… Me quedare a vivir contigo…

- Genial, entonces… _Dormirás conmigo en mi habitación…_

_

* * *

_(*1): _¿Un poquito que mucho pervertido verdad? XD_

uwu Sigo con mi fiebre de fics... e-e ¡Pronto dominare el mundo con mis fics! ¿Quién me ayuda? XD La actitud de Yuka me llegó al corazón aquí, es la misma que tiene Rebe-Chan. XDDD

Ya creo que me pase un poquito, llevo 7 fics XD y sigo! XDDDD

Sayo~ Cuídense y disfruten XD


End file.
